Often, variable speed induction motors are used to supply motive power to one or more loads, for example, on an aircraft. Also, frequently, these motors receive variable frequency power and thus drive the loads at a variable speed. When the load comprises a pump, fan or other load, high fluid friction losses are typically encountered at high motor speeds, thereby leading to an undesired decrease in efficiency. While the motor speed could be controlled over an input frequency range to limit losses, such an approach is typically implemented through the use of a power electronics based motor drive, which can be an expensive and complex circuit requiring cooling and which undesirably adds to the size and weight of the aircraft power system.